forest night
by bloodyreader200
Summary: little harry is left in a forest by his uncle. years later he is found. this story will have slash. HP/SS rated T just incase. *CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED*, sorry for the long wait.
1. Chapter 1

On a rainy night near a forest, a car stopped

AN: please be kind this is my first story. Sorry if its bad.

On a rainy night near a forest, a car stopped. A voice from the car yelled "Get out boy. I never want to see your face again." With that said the fat man in the shoved a little boy out of the car and drove away.

The little black haired boy stood at the side of the road, watching as his uncle drove away. The rain drenched him through his too big clothes that hung off his small frame. His big green eyes looked as if he was going to cry, but the boy was strong and held them in. The boy wiped the wet bangs from his eyes, showing an interesting scar Harry Potter.

Having been left by a forest little Harry did the only thing he could think of. He walked into the forest with the rain pouring in around him. To Harry the forest seemed to be the most frightening thing he ever saw. Since Harry was small and it was dark and raining it was natural that he found it to be scary.

Having spotted a hole in a tree Harry went to it for shelter from the rain. Finally, once there, Harry let his tears fall. He knew his uncle was not nice but Harry never thought that he would leave him some in the middle of nowhere. Although his uncle would threaten him about leaving him he never thought that his uncle would actually do it, until now. Harry's slow tears turned into a loud sob just thinking about it. Little did he know that someone had heard his cry and was running to help him.

HP/SS

Far deeper in the woods a creature heard a cry of a young one in pain. Filled with mothering instincts the creature ran to the kit in pain. The closer she went the urge to comfort grew stronger.

Finally she came to the hole the cry was coming from. There inside was a human kit. He was huddled in as far as he could. He looked so fragile it was heart breaking.

Quietly the creature curled her large body around the kit, trying to comfort him. It seems the kit didn't notice her at first but when his body started to stiffen the creature, called Tiela, started to purr. Shortly after she started the kit slowly started to relax in her hold. Not long after he was asleep in her hold clutching to her fur. Tiela took this time to study the little human kit. He seemed small for his age even though he was still young. He was too skinny, even for a human.

Tiela was also an unusual creature. She had the body of a tiger but was bigger then one. She had a black coat with a silver shine to it. Her face had a wolf like look to it with her long snout and slim head. Her eyes though were amazing. They were like a tornado of black and silver. They shine in the dark with the silver in them. Along with her face she was beautiful.

Carefully, Tiela nudged the kit on her back and started out into the rain at a run back to her den. When she got there she laid her new charge down and lay down beside him protecting him.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been years since that night that Tiela found him. Ever since then she became like a mother to him. It was hard at first trying to live in the forest but with Tiela there to help it made it easier. Also a year later they found a cub of the same species as Tiela. They named him Malice for his black coat with a reddish shine that was spiked up naturally. Plus his eyes were the most interesting thing about him with the silver and black swirls that shine red in the night.

Harry had also changed too. Since that night Harry had learned a lot of things, like hunting fighting and stealth. These are the things that helped him survive. Plus a protective mom helped too. Anyway right now Harry was patrolling their territory while Tiela and Malice went hunting. For some reason he just felt like checking their land. For good reason as he saw a trail of smoke in the sky.

Running through the trees as fast as he could to the smoke trying to find out what it was. slowing as he got closer and stopping a few feet from it he could see it was a camp. Half the things there he didn't recognize even though it was common stuff from the human world. But it made sense seeing as he hasn't been in human civilization since he was four. He forgot everything from his childhood.

Anyway back to topic, the camp seemed to have a lot of people in it with weird sticks. Harry had assumed there was at least 20 people. They look like they were here on some sort of mission with all the stuff they had with them. Harry got a little closer and heard some of them talking.

"Can't believe Dumbledore thinks the boy who lived is in this place. He probably died the first night here." said one

"I heard that he was left here when he was four. That someone just dumped him here." said another.

"Even if he is still alive you have to wander in what condition he will be in when we find him. I mean he hasn't been around people since he was a kid, he wouldn't know how to be civilized." said a third one with a sneer.

Harry lost interest in the conversation quickly. He no idea what they were saying. Losing interest harry turned to the other side of the camp. as he went farther from the camp he noticed one lone tent at the edge of the tent that would have been missed if he wasn't looking for it. It was small and black and surrounded by trees. It didn't look like someone was there.

Intending to investigate further Harry stepped from the tree line cautiously a voice said "And who are you?"

Jumping Harry turned and saw………

--

AN: hehehe CLiffy


End file.
